


Paparazzi / Break The Internet (Bunnyribbit Week 2017 - Day two)

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Date, Light Angst, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pictures of Hana and Lúcio's first actual date get published without their consent, prompting them to discuss their relationship.





	Paparazzi / Break The Internet (Bunnyribbit Week 2017 - Day two)

He is woken up by the buzzing of his watch against his wrist. Pulling his hand from underneath the pillow, he shakes it lightly, until the name and face of the caller gets projected above the watch.

Felipe? What is so urgent that his friend and agent needs to call him at - he checks the time - Half past 6 in the morning? Okay, maybe it's something like 7 or 8 in Rio, but still…

He looks behind him to check on Hana. She is still asleep, her arm tightly wrapped around his waist. Careful not to make her up, he frees himself from her grasp, and locks himself in the bedroom to take the video call.

"Do you know what time it is in Vancouver?" Lúcio says as a greeting. His tongue is furred from the beers they'd drunk at the ice hockey stadium, and the first signs of a headache were appearing. Note to self, do not try to drink as much as Hana Song when going out.

"Good morning to you too," Felipe replies, unmoved, a wry smile on his lips. "Looks like someone had a lot of fun last night," he teases.

"Did you call me to ask me how my night went?"

"Don't need to. Pretty much everyone who cares on this planet has a general idea of how your night went, my friend."

Lúcio feels his blood freeze in his veins.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Your date night with D.VA is all over social media."

Doing his best to ignore the ball forming in his throat, he puts the call on hold and checks the news. 

Lúcio And D.VA Enjoy A Night Out At The Rogers Arena, the first article popping up says. "Exclusive" pictures show them waiting in line in front of the stadium, Canucks hats and scarves on their head and around their neck, chatting and hand-holding. Lúcio pinches the bridge of his nose. He remembers having noticed a guy checking over them twice, but he hasn't thought much of it, too happy to finally have been able to ask Hana out to see a game with him. Sure, the threat of getting their pics snapped by a paparazzi has been in his mind, but he has guessed that surely raiding the official Canucks store and impersonating hardcore hockey fans would have been enough.

Well, he has guessed wrong, he tells himself, his heart sinking into his chest. He flicks on his watch to see all the pics. The person took pictures of them throughout the whole evening, chugging beers, and cheering on the home team. There's a few lines of commentary between the pics, such as, "the musician has always been discreet about his personal life," or "the poster child for South Korea's MEKA division seems to be quite fond of the local brew." Mortified, Lúcio opens a video of Hana yelling insults at the referee while he was choking on his drink from laughter.

He's been such an idiot.

"Lúcio," a muffled voice calls from behind the door.

"Call you back," Lúcio says, before tapping his wrist.

 

She stands in the doorframe with the sheets wrapped around her shoulders. Her lips are pinched, their corners turned downwards, eyebrows drooped. One hand is clenched around her bright pink phone.

"I'm so sorry, Hana," he says in a low voice. It had been such a stupid idea, a spur of the moment thing. A successful mission off the coasts of Canada, stopping Talon in stealing data from an underwater research station. They hadn't managed to capture anyone, but there had been no casualties or serious injuries. High on their success, he hadn't waited for them to leave the briefing room in the Vancouver suburb safe house before asking her if she wanted to go out on a date with her, to see a hockey match with him, before leaving the country. She had enthusiastically accepted, and he stupidly believed that their flimsy hockey fan disguise would fool the paparazzi, somehow. Now he's made a mess out of everything.

Her eyebrows arch up. "No, no, I-uh, I'm used to it," she explains. Her hand gripping the sheets tighten around the fabric. "I mean, this has happened before, but my publicist's really good at handling this, we can say that I was just working with you on your new album, you liked my singing in the end song of  _ Hero of My Storm _ , something like that…" Her lips are twisted into a crooked smile, as she sounds out his face, looking for his reaction.

It takes a few seconds for Lúcio to process the implications. His cheeks flare up, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

"You wanna deny it? That we were on a date?" he asks, and he's himself surprised by his accusatory tone.

Hana's eyes widen. "I-I, she stutters, I know you don't like the whole media circus, but you're getting dragged into it, 'cause they've seen you with me, and now I know they're never going to let you live up to it."

"I can handle myself," he corrects her. "I'm a big boy, I've managed for years to dodge Vishkar's hounds looking for their sound system back, I'm not going to let myself be bothered by a few noisy journalists."

"They will hate you," Hana argues. "It has already started."

"Let them hate me. I don't care." He shrugs. "But if there's another reason, besides trying to protect me, as to why you wanna deny it, you gotta tell me now."

Silence stretches out between them, and Lúcio is tempted to leave the room and not look back if she doesn't say a word. Such an ugly situation - it was supposed to be an enjoyable morning following a great date night, they would have taken their breakfast together and relished each other's company, and instead they're standing awkwardly in their underwear, in the middle of the hotel room, having their first big relationship talk. They've been an item, as Lena would say, not long after they both joined the reformed Overwatch. Hanging out together on base, sharing sleeping quarters, it was all great, except Lúcio's feelings grew deeper over time, but he had no ideas if they were reciprocated in any way. Well, it is time to him to know.

"Lúcio," Hana finally says, looking up from her feet, "I really like you. I had so much fun with you last night. And I would really love to go on another date, if you want to."

Lúcio beams at her. He wraps his arms around her shoulders, putting his head on the crook of her neck. "Anytime you want, Hana." He feels her chest tremble as she laughed.

"Do you think hotel breakfast counts as a date? Because I don't know about you, but I am starving."

  
  
  


Twenty minutes later, after a (shared) shower, they both sit in the hotel's dining room, watching the waiter pour them two tall glasses of orange juice. Hana glances at him before putting her hand on the table. He covers it with his own, rubbing circles over the back of her hand. 

"Lúcio, I have an idea."

He puts down his orange juice. "I'm listening."

"I wanna take a selfie. Of us. And then I'll put it on my page. That's not going to be anything they haven't seen before anyway, right?"

"I guess not," Lúcio replies, amused.

He leans over the table until their heads touch, cheek to cheek. Hana flips out her phone, turning on the camera. She turns her head to press a kiss to his cheek, before snapping the pic.

"Me and my bf Lúcio enjoying our breakfast date," she reads aloud, showing him the picture. "You agree?"

"I agree," he says solemnly. B-F, he repeats in his head, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"And… it's sent!" Hana announces, pulling her phone back into her jeans pocket. "Congratulations, by the way."

"For what?"

"For being about to break the Internet," Hana chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for Bunnyribbit Week 2017, reposted here with various fixes.


End file.
